


After the Storm

by Coryphefish



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at the shuttle bay of the Finalizer as Kylo Ren returns from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

A foreboding klaxon goes off in the hangar and the startled First Order troops spring into action – either hurrying to their posts or scrambling to continue their business elsewhere. Meanwhile, personnel of all kinds are pouring in as similar klaxons echo from the hallways.

Lord Ren’s command shuttle is arriving!

A squad of stormtroopers marches in double time to the designated landing pad and snaps into formation as the hangar doors rumble open.

Three command officers and a protocol droid stand at the far end of the receiving line, trying not to look nervous.

Maintenance teams keep to the shadows but prepare to run their checklists.

The landing ramp lowers into place, the airlock hisses open, and Kylo Ren sweeps through the haze like something out of a nightmare. Two stormtroopers follow a few paces behind, and all seven of them head toward the debriefing room as the formation of stormtroopers snaps their rifles into a salute.

The only other people moving now are the maintenance teams as they begin their landing procedures with practiced, inconspicuous movements. 

The hangar doors grind to a close, and the procession is long gone. More personnel are starting to come out of the shuttle now, a few at a time: droids, lieutenants, and a few more stormtroopers.

The captain of the squad barks a final order and the formation begins to cautiously relax and dissipate. One stormtrooper lingers behind, still watching the shuttle, hiding his curiosity behind his helmet

A maintenance team walks up the ramp, carrying a box of datapads and a spare computer monitor. Someone inside calls for a diagnostic scan on the third backup life support generator.

Finally, the pilot walks down the ramp, looks around the relatively empty hangar and breathes a barely noticeable sigh of relief. Then she sees the trooper looking at her.

“Huh. I was wondering if Ren had a pilot on that thing.” (Her visor identifies him as FN-2187)

“What? she asks. Who did you think…?

FN looks confused. “Well wouldn’t he…?”

The pilot starts to laugh. A giggle at first, but moments later she is struggling to breathe naturally as high pitched noises echo from her helmet.

“No, FN-2187, she finally wheezed. "Kylo Ren does not pilot this shuttle.”


End file.
